Load binders exist for securing loads on cargo-carrying vehicles. Existing ratchet type binders are time consuming to operate, inconvenient to use in a confined space and require the application of large amounts of force by the operator. For example, existing ratchet binders can take considerable amounts of time operating a lever to tighten and/or loosen a chain and when used in a confined space the operation of the lever can be severely restricted making it very difficult to tighten and/or loosen a chain.
Accordingly there remains a need in the art for improved load binders that are compact, easy to use, and do not take considerable amounts of time operating.